The Story of a Girl Named MIMIC
by XxX-FALLEN-XxX
Summary: This is a story about a normal teenager going through what many will say is the worst thing to happen to somebody...mutation! Please read already, leave a comment to please!
1. Prologue

MIMIC

By: Jessica F

Life for a teenager is difficult enough, but when you add something you can't control to the mix it makes for something that could cause a teenager to go crazy for a couple minutes. Life for Veronica was about to change. For the worst or the better is up to her.

"Hi, my name is Veronica Perou, and I'm seventeen years old. I go to a school which I think needs some work, but it's not really up to me. Today is the day that changed my life forever. Now since it happened I can look upon it with either dismay or hope. Dismay that my life is forever changed, and hope because I know if I go and do the right thing I will survive. I must have faith. But yeah I'll tell you what happened to me earlier this faithful day. You see today was the day my power came to me. Well, the rest is history.

FLASHBACK

"Baby, come on, or your going to be late for school," My mom, Alice, called up the steps.

"Give me a minute! God, what day is it… Fuck…Monday."

"I'm coming up there whether or not your descent. You technically only have ten minutes before you have to be at school," Alice called up the steps.

'Shit.' I sprang up off my bed, and ran over to my dresser. No need to take a shower because I took one yesterday. Other wise I would but I really don't have the time. I opened my closet and took out my favorite jeans that have a cool metal chain for a belt with an awesome charm hanging off it. I grabbed my halter top off a hanger and put it on. I grabbed my leather jacket and picked up my purse and ran to my car.

"Bye, sweetie. Have a nice day."

"You to mom. I really have to go. I'll see you later," I yelled as I ran out my door, and down the sidewalk. I grabbed my keys out off my purse and started up my silver car.

I sped out of the driveway, and down the road to school.

"Shoot, I forgot to put on my makeup. Oh, I wish I put it on…ugh now I'm gonna look like a freak."

I quickly parked my car, and ran out locking the doors and practically sprinted into the school. The last bell rang as I quickly walked into my homeroom.

"Veronica, you're late. Why are you late?" Mr. Healy said as I took my seat.

"I slept in, and had to speed to get here even relatively close. Don't piss me off today," I said as I lowered my sleep in an attempt to get some sleep.

"Nice makeup," Alexa said as she sat down next to me.

"Makeup?? I don't have any on. Didn't have the time this morning. I woke up ten minutes ago."

"Nice try. Here look." Alexa said as she handed me a compact mirror from her purse. "No makeup…my ass!"

I took the mirror from her best friend. She thought Alexa was just trying to make fun of her for not looking like my usual self. I glanced at the mirror, and gasped. I had all my make up on. I mean concealor, mascara, eye liner, eye shadow, blush, the works. I did wish I had put on some makeup. But I know I didn't. Oh my god, what was happening.

"Maybe I was so tired this morning that I put on makeup, and didn't even realize it. Wow, I spaced," I tried to explain to Alexa. But she was giving me a strange look.

"Follow me. I have to talk to you in privet. Follow me." Alexa said as she got up and headed into a supply storage area.

I followed her into the closet and shut the door until it was almost closed. I had to keep it open or we might be locked in.

"How come you never told me?" Alexa said in a harsh voice.

"Tell you what. I have never done anything to you ever that I would have to tell you. I just don't know what the fudge you're talking about. Please tell me."

"That you're a….mutant" Alexa said as she stared into my eyes.

"I-I'm not a mutant. I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Anyways how would you even know. I mean it's not like you're a mutant or something, right?"

"Actually, I have the powers to read people's mind, and to like levitate things. I'm a telepath, and I have Telekinesis. You…you're the special one. From what I was able to read off you. You have the power to be able to, how do I put this, you're a transformer. You can mimic people's looks, and even there powers. You…You're a good mutant. You have powers beyond anything I can ever imagine. You're like a goddess!"

Me: Sorry it was so short….I promise more later. Can you please review for me, or I might not add another chapter. Thnkx!!


	2. Not just a coincidense

Me: I'm sorry but I'm afraid this is going to be a crossover from Mutant X to Xmen. They both exist in the same time, same world. If you don't like it quit reading. I don't own the rights to anything but my OC's. (I forgot to say that first chapter.) Hope you like it!

The Story of a Girl Named MIMIC

Chapter 2: Not just a coincidence….

"You have got to be kidding me… I don't think so. I know I may be a little weird but I am not some kind of freak, a mutant!" Veronica screamed as she left the closet. Alexa came running after her.

"Wait up. Trust me. YOU'RE A MUTANT. Come with me, and I'll prove it to you. You see I have a "friend" that is able to sense mutant powers. He was the one that told the rest of us at school that we were different. Once he tells you, that you my dear are a mutant we can teach you how to use and how to control your powers, obviously." Alexa said as she exited the school hoping Veronica was following her.

"We're not supposed to leave school this early. We're going to be seen on the cameras." Veronica said as she quickened her pace to catch up with Alexa.

"Are you sure that we are going to be seen. I mean seriously do you think I would be that stupid. I'm using my powers in order to make us invisible to the cameras, and only the cameras. So, let's say Mr. Houts the principal, was to come walking out. We would be very screwed. Plus, when did you care about skipping school?" Alexa asked Veronica as they came upon the school forest.

"So, I only care if I might get caught, and get into trouble, duh. Why are we going to the forest anyways. Is this guy a tree or something?" Veronica said as she stepped into the dark, shaded forest.

"No, this is where our head quarters are." Alexa said as they began to walk down one of the many trails in the forest.

"Wha…headquarters??? Are you guys some sort of like secret group of renegade mutants??" Veronica said as they suddenly swerved off the path onto a less walked, and a more hidden path.

"I have to actually admit something. We are a mutant renegade group. We don't really have a name yet. We're actually deciding that today. You may be lucky and get asked to join. We don't side with the mutant side, or the human side. We side on out side. What we want to happen we do, sometimes we side with the man known as Magneto. Or with the X-Men, or even with the man known as Adam Kaine. We do our own individual thing, not caring for what others may or may not think about us. We're here…" Alexa said as they reached what appeared to be an open area with a giant oak tree in the middle of the field.

"What do you mean we're here. There is nothing here, except a big freakin' tree. I'm sorry but I really don't see a single thing." Veronica said as she looked around in disbelief.

"That's why it is such an exceptional place for the head quarters. Humans will never be able to find it. By the way, the tree's the key." Alexa said as she walked up to the tree.

"What do you mean, the tree's the key??" Veronica said as she gave Alexa a questioning look.

"Look at the tree. Look at it carefully. Look at it's beginnings and it's ends. Look like you never have looked before." Alexa said as she gave off a smile. She loved making things hard for the noobs. But they had to pass a few tests or they will practically be useless to their cause.

"Hmm… Look carefully at the tree. It's beginnings and it's ends." Veronica said as she moved closer to the tree and started looking at it carefully. Veronica glanced up, and guessed they don't have a hideout in the tree's thinning leaves and branches.

"Duh… In all the movies the hideout is always under the tree's roots. Look I can see it now, the hatch looking thing. Did you want to go first. They might attack me if they don't know who or what I may be."

"True, true. Let me go first. Wait till you meet the rest of the guys. There are some people there from school that you may never have guessed were mutants, but they are. Come on, lets go." Alexa said as she reached the tree. She opened the door with her mind.

"Veronica, it may be a tight squeeze. But let me say once we get down there, you will be glad you took the risk," Alexa said as she began to descend the steps. They seemed to have been going down for what seemed like a hundred feet. Veronica was getting really scared by the time they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you ready to do this?? You seem a bit scared," Alexa said as she put her hand on the door.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Veronica said as she got ready to await what laid behind that door. Alexa opened the door, and Veronica came face to face with the guy in which she never would have thought was a mutant, Marick.

"Marick….wha, why are you here?" the confused Veronica asked Marick.

"Same reason you're here, love. Alexa, is Veronica the girl who you wanted me to scan for powers," Marick said in a pretty thick English accent.

"Yeah."

Me: Haha, I'm done with my second chapter. Tell me what you thought about it. I love getting reviews…tell me what you think about the crossover/ mutant regime idea…. Plz R&R


	3. A Revelation

Me: Hee hee, I'm some bodies favorite, yah!! Love it… thanks to everybody for the reviews, and people who read my story, thanks again. I hope this chapter satisfies every bodies cravings. Well, on with the story.

The Story of a Girl Named MIMIC

Chapter Two: A Revalation

"So she's the girl in which you urgently woke me up for, are you serious. You don't need me to tell you what she is. I didn't come to school for a reason. Now let me go back to sleep," Marick said as he turned away and headed for his bedroom.

"STOP, right there Marick! You will tell me what I may or may not be. Seriously, tell me! By the way where were you today. Oh, so you just skip school just to sleep, that's pathetic," Veronica screamed as she stalked up to Marick.

"You think pissing me off, Veronica, is going to make me tell you whether or not your in fact a mutant. Hmmm… that may not be the way to go with that. So, seriously back off or I won't tell you." Marick said as he entered the kitchen instead.

"Seriously, Marick, stop being an arse. Just tell me already," Veronica said as she stared down Marick. Suddenly, Veronica felt a tingling sensation rush through her body. Veronica doubled over in pain and cried out.

"See, told ya so. Didn't need to tell her. I guess, she found out for herself," Marick said as he began to laugh.

"What do you mean you wouldn't have to tell me?" Marick asked them.

"Want a mirror, love?" Marick said as he handed "Veronica" a mirror. "Veronica" took the mirror and glanced at the reflection. She dropped the mirror and screamed.

"What the fuck… what is happening. How come I'm you," Veronica said as she began to freak out.

"I'm sorry love but you're a meta-morph. You can change your shape and powers. I didn't want to tell you outright but you are a mutant. I felt like I had to get you made so you would use your powers. I had a feeling that you weren't in the mood to listen to anything I say, and guess what I was right." Marick said as he gave her a hug.

"Wha..wha..this can't be happening to me. I'm a freak, I'm a mutant." Veronica said as she broke down crying in Marick's arms.

"Everything is going to be alright. You're safe here with me. Everything's going to be all right." Marick said as he comforted her.

Me: Sorry it was so short. But I didn't have time right now to fully complete it. I think I ended it in a good spot. So review plz... I'll be so happy, and I'll add more chapters:) Plz R&R


	4. Authors Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

This is me, Jessica Federman. I have been preoccupied with writing my screenplay. I am not sure if I plan to finish The Story Of A Girl Named MIMIC. If you ask nicely, and leave comments I just might… But please I need to know if you like my story so far. I know I haven't updated in like forever but I really have been working hard to get my newest screenplay to my agent. Plz, plz comment, and review. Or heck even send me an email, I will read & reply… THNKX!!


End file.
